Let Me Be Yours
by NewAgeJessi
Summary: Wendy Darling has grown up quite a bit since she and Peter last saw each other. Now, engaged to an abusive young man named Daniel, all she wants is her true love to come and save her. Peter, Peter Pan. After having left Neverland for a few years he himself had grown up and was hearing Wendy's pleas for him to save her so that they may be together once again.
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since Wendy had seen Peter, a lot of things had changed since he had last visited her window. Her once rounded face was now thin with beautifully defined cheek bones, her blue eyes still sparkled. She was now twenty and betrothed to a young wealthy man named Daniel. Her parents had liked him best of all the many gentlemen seeking Wendy's heart. He, of course, did not show his true colors until six months into their relationship when Wendy had picked the wrong bread from the market. That is one slap Wendy would never forget, or the next one and the next one. Still she couldn't bare to tell her parents the truth of the matter. Intead she just prayed every night that Peter would find her again, find a way to be together. He had probably found a new young girl to run off with and hear stories from, she was twenty now and surely couldn't return to Neverland. But the truth wasn't so, Peter had missed his Wendy and thought for sure she had forgotten all about him. He assumed she had found a husband and had a family of her own now, but he still could not move on. Peter had also changed quite a bit over the years since seeing Wendy. Distraught at the loss of Wendy, Peter ran away from Neverland and returned to the place where Wendy lived but not to London. No that would be too easy for Tink or the Pirates to find him, instead he found himself in New York. He lived in Central Park for two years performing tricks for money and pick pocketing to live. Tink eventually found him though and persuaded him to return to Neverland as the Pirates had found Hook, returned him to the Jolly Roger and now they were forcing the people of Neverland to bow down to him or walk the plank. Some of the Lost Boys had to become part of the crew to stay alive. Peter couldn't allow that, not ever! Peter, now stronger and older, returned Neverland to it's former glory and stayed true to his Pan nature.

Wendy sat on her windowsill staring at the second star to the right. "I wish you would come for me, Peter." She sighed. Meanwhile in Neverland, Peter, who was wrestling with the Lost Children, felt a sharp pain in his chest. He winced and grabbed over his heart.  
"What's wrong, Peter?" Flower, a Lost Girl, asked.  
"I don't know... All of a sudden my heart hurts." Peter sat down to ponder what he could've done to cause this.  
 _'Peter.'_ He heard. _'Help me...'_  
"Wendy!?" He yelled jumping to his feet. The Lost Children looked at him confused.  
"Who is Wendy, Peter?" Chubs asked.  
"I'll explain later. I think a friend of mine is in trouble. I need to go!" With that Peter flew into the air and soared as fast as he could toward London.  
"Wendy! Daniel is here! We're going to the theater." Wendy's mother yelled from the bottom of the winding stairs. A gut wrenching feeling immediately came over Wendy.  
As she heard the door close she winced.  
"Weendy." Daniel called. "I know you're up there." Daniel sang. With every step he took her heart stopped.  
"Oh no, no, no." Wendy whispered with a frown. Daniel burst into the bedroom and grinned. "Hello, darling." He walked to her and reached for her hand. She put out her hand for him to kiss but he yanked her toward him instead. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Let's lay together." He slithered, pointing to her bed. Wendy unwillingly lay on her bed next to him. He started talking of his day at work calmly. She listened as he spoke and chimed in when he seemed to want a response. He started to inch closer to her.  
"Your parents and brothers will be gone for quite some time this evening, you know." She nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose they will." With a brief silence Daniel pounced on her. She tried to scream but his mouth covered hers.  
 _'Peter, please save me.'_ She thought. _'Please hear me!'_  
Daniel was still on top of her kissing her hard. "Come now, Wendy. We're to be married soon anyway. This is bound to happen sooner or later! You'll love it, just as you will love me." Daniel sneered putting his hands on her breasts and squeezing. She tried to let out a howl of pain but as soon as she opened her mouth Daniel slid his tongue in. Peter snuck up to the window and peered in. He scanned the room and saw his Wendy, much older now, with a man. Maybe her husband, Hook had called. He watched in confusion as Daniel tugged at her night gown. But what were they doing? Wendy didn't look happy at all, in fact she looked horrified. Peter did not like that Wendy looked scared. Daniel ripped up her dress and started to feel all around her body.  
"Daniel, stop! We cannot do this, not now! Not yet..." Wendy shrieked. Daniel scoffed at her and pushed her aside.  
"Wendy, I don't ask you for much. You and I are going to be married. This will be happening nightly, so get used to it. I don't know what else to do to make you love me."  
He rubbed a hand through his hair and then stood and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder. "I need to use the facilities, don't go anywhere." As he closed the door behind him Wendy slumped to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Peter yearned to wipe her tears away. He pressed against the window and to his surprise it opened. Silently he crept in and flew behind and under her bed.  
'Pssst.' Wendy heard. Startled she looked around her bedroom. Peter popped his head out from under the bed right next to her. "Wendy..." He whispered. "Pet-!" Peter slapped his hands over her mouth. "Shh, Wendy! Your husband, he will hear us." Wendy's eyes shifted to the door. "He is NOT my husband... yet. I don't want him to be, Peter. I can't live my life with him." A lone tear fell down from her eye and Peter quickly wiped it away. For the first time Wendy was finally having a good look at Peter. She reached out and touched his face, feeling every crease of his soft skin. "Peter... you're... different. Older than the last time I saw you. What happened? Did something in Neverland change?" Wendy asked concerned. Peter put his hand over hers as she stroked his face.  
"I'll explain everything later, Wendy." He looked up with the old Pan mischief in his eyes. He smirked that sexy smirk of his and whispered, "I'm breaking you out." Wendy's eyes filled with joy and lust. They both gasped as they heard the doorknob turn. Peter hid under the bed again and Wendy wiped her tears away. "Have you had enough time to think about this, dearest?" Daniel hissed toward Wendy. She stood and walked to the window sill, placing a hand on the open window she happily stared out at the Second Star to the Right. Peter watched from under the bed and devised the perfect escape plan.  
"I have, love." Said stated strongly. Turning around to look Daniel straight in the eyes she smiled. "And I've decided that I will never give you what you seek. And I could never love you." Just then the wind blew the windows open and Wendy's hair flew to one side. Peter stared in awe of how beautiful she was. He realized this was the perfect moment to unleash his plan before it was too late. He flew out from under the bed and positioned himself behind Wendy, standing on the windowsill with his arm around her waist.  
"Who the hell?!" Daniel jumped back. "How did you?" Peter smirked at him.  
"Peter. Peter Pan."  
"But those are just your stories! This isn't real." Daniel lunged forward toward Wendy but was haulted by her hand slapping him square in the cheek.  
"Does it look like you're dreaming, dearest!" She snarled in his face. She stepped up to the window letting the air flow around her. Peter stretched out his hand and bowed, floating above the back yard. Wendy curtsied to him and grabbed his outstretched hand. Without thinking twice she stepped out into his arms. Wendy's heart fluttered with feelings of joy and love. Holding her close to his chest Peter flew off into the stars. Daniel ran to the window almost falling out.  
"WENDY!" He yelled, but it was too late, she and Peter were long gone, and probably never returning.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter and Wendy finally reached Neverland he immediately took her to the new Lost Children's hide-away. She walked around inspecting every inch of the new tree home.

"Peter it's just lovely!" She gleamed. He sat upon his tree stump throne and smiled at her.

"Your new home my queen." Wendy blushed at his words.

"I'm no queen, Peter." His eyes hardened with seriousness.

"You are to me Wendy." He slowly walked toward her keeping his eyes locked on hers. He caressed her cheek with his hand. Wendy felt her heart skip a beat. "You, are everything to me, Wendy. I have yearned for you ever since the day you left." She noticed his eyes sadden for a moment.

"Don't feel the sad memories, Peter. I'm here now. And I am never going anywhere again." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought for sure I would be stuck in a horrible relationship with Daniel forever. I spoke to you every night and prayed you would come for me. But never in a million years did I think you would hear me. That you would come for me. And I could not be more thankful." She sobbed.

"Wendy no, don't cry." He pleaded wiping her tears. They stared each other in the eyes for a moment both feeling an overwhelming need for one another. They both pulled each others heads to the others losing themselves in a long, passionate kiss. When they finally broke from each other to breathe they gasped and the feeling of need grew. Wendy pushed her body to his startling herself when she felt his excitement brush her leg. She looked up at Peter who was as red as Tink when she became angry. She giggled and kissed his cheek to show that it was okay. Wendy walked toward Peter's room and turned to him when she reached the door. With a devilish look her in eye she seductively pointed at him and beckoned him to follow her. She was intrigued by him, looking so vulnerable, a side never shown by the Great Peter Pan. He slowly made his way over to her nervously.

"Peter, I did not think it possible for you to become more attractive. But this shy side of you that I've never seen, really it's driving me mad. In a good way of course." Wendy giggled.

Peter blushed again, he wasn't handling this nervousness so well. He tried his best to shake it off and while staring at her with seducing eyes, slowly wrapped his hands around Wendy's waist, his forehead touching hers. He kissed her again, more intensely this time, taking charge, manning up. He moved her from the doorway to the room and closed the door behind them. He could feel her breathing become heavy and felt himself becoming more and more excited with every breath. He grabbed her around her wrists lightly and held them above her head pushing her up against the door, open mouth kissing the whole time. She was melting into his arms with every kiss he gave her. She wiggled her hands asking for them to be freed. He let go and moved his hands along her sides to her hips and cupped her butt.

"Peter... I know we've only just found each other again but." She shook her head and laughed. "Never mind. It's silly."

"Nothing you could say would ever be silly, Wendy, what is it?" He asked caressing her cheek again.

"Well it's just. I've never stopped thinking of you. I have always imagined this in my head. That I would end up with you... with you as my husband." She smiled looking at the ground. He lifted her chin with his hand.

"If that is what you want then it is what you shall have. I hadn't felt complete for many years. Until I saw your face again tonight. Wendy, I wish for you to always be here with me. To always be mine and no one elses." He paused staring at her big blue eyes. "I love you, Wendy Darling." He turned to a lose branch on the stump throne and found a small twig. He tied it around Wendy's ring finger and kissed it. "To forever." He grinned.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried pouncing on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her lips in his. She released her grip and stood in front of him a moment. She seemed to be planning something. "I am now Wendy Pan. And so I have a gift for you. One that every wife must give her husband." She swallowed nervously but remained giggly, reassuring him that it was something she indeed wanted to do.

"What is it, Wendy? Is it a new dagger?" He laughed, though somewhat serious.

"Better." She winked, undoing her gown and letting it fall to the ground. He choked on his laugh nervously and cleared his throat, staring at her nude body in front of him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her naked breasts and squeezed allowing a small moan to escape her lips. She then moved his hand down her front to her center where she guided his finger to her clitoris. As she used his finger to gently rub it she arched her back and moaned. Peter liked when she moaned so he took over touching her all over her center. Finding her hole he stuck one finger in startling her. She gasped and moaned at the same time intriguing him. He decided this were probably going to be easier on his bed and so he carried her over lay her down. Curious as to what he was touching her knelt in front of her and spread her legs apart. He slid one finger back in and then two, slowly moving them in and out causing her breathing to become heavy again. He used the thumb of the hand he had inside of her to rub her clitoris and noticed that speeding up sent Wendy into a pleasure frenzy. Moaning and saying his name over and over again she finally let out a small scream of joy and started to breathe normally again. He took out his fingers and noticed they were very wet. Curiously he licked them, wondering what Wendy tasted like. 'Mmm.' He thought. 'She tastes like fruits!' Intrigued by the taste, completely catching her off guard he put his head between her legs and massaged her with his tongue, causing her to yelp with pleasure. He laid down on her stomach and stared into her eyes.

"You taste so sweet, Wendy. What a wonderful gift. Thank you." He smiled. She laughed.

"But that wasn't the gift, Peter!" She reached for his hands and pulled him to her and positioning their hips together. "Take off your pants." She whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.

"But why?" He asked.

"Peter, trust me." She said pulling on the leafy shorts he wore. He tore them down and threw them to the floor with her gown. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hard on the mouth allowing his tongue to enter. She reached down in between them and between his legs grabbing his throbbing member and guided it to her wet center. He winced with pleasure. She held it in front of her enterance, smiling as they kissed. "This is your present. Push." She said hoisting her body towards him. He pressed into her slowly causing her to bite his lip and arch her back. "Keep moving in and out, hard as you'd like until you feel yourself explode into a zillion pieces." He did as instructed watching Wendy's face change from pain to pleasure and then continued to watch her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She moaned out his name and squealed. He moved her legs closer to him and pushed in fast and deep making Wendy yell.

"Oh, Peter. This feel so right. So good." She studdered with staggered breathing. She pulled on his hair and pulled him down to her breasts. He bit at her nipples still riding her hard. He could feel something building up inside of him.

"Wendy..." He moaned. Her legs twitched.

"Don't stop, Peter. Right there. Harder." She instructed him. "Oh my. Oh. I think I'm going to... Do you feel like you might..." She couldn't finish her scentences.

"Yes, yes I feel like I might..." Just then he felt himself explode inside of her. She let out a loud scream. Wendy threw herself down to the pillow and Peter lay on her chest, both breathing heavy. He leaned up and kissed her lips and she ran her fingers through his curly hair. "That was incredible, Wendy. The best gift I've ever recieved."

"You're welcome, Peter. That was indeed incredible." She paused before kissing his head. "I love you. And should this just be a dream. It was the greatest dream a girl could ever have, ever." She laughed, praying it wasn't actually a dream.

"It's not a dream, what an awful trick that would be." Peter said touching Wendy's face. He leaned and gently kissed her sweet lips. "Let's nap. After all of that I need to refresh. Then we can venture the island. I'll introduce you to the new Lost Children. I can't call them the lost boys anymore because there's a girl! Her name is flower, I know she's going to love you." Peter grinned.

"But Peter, I thought you said girls were too smart to fall out of their prams." Wendy teased making Peter laugh.

"Ah they are. The reason I'm older is because I left Neverland for a few years. I was trying to hide from my pain after losing you, so I left and went to New York. I lived in a giant city park they have called central park. When Tink finally found me and told me of Hook's return and that he was forcing my people to become pirates and running my Island, I came home. When we were leaving I could hear a woman screaming so I told Tink we needed to check it out. When I reached the woman it was too late, she and her husband had been killed by a mugger probably just looking for easy cash. I heard a baby cry from the bench near the couple, a baby girl in a carry basket. I couldn't leave her there, what if the mugger had returned to kill the baby. So I took her with us. The woman had a flower clutched in her hand and so in honor of her fallen parents I named her Flower. Eventually Tink and I realized we could not take care of a baby and so I took her to somebody I knew in New York at and orphanage, somebody I trusted, to take care of her until she was old enough to return with me. I visited her often and on her tenth birthday I told her to come be a lost girl, the first lost girl. And here's she's been ever since." Peter had a sense of pride about him now. Wendy smiled and curled up into his arms.

"Well, Peter I am so glad you saved her. And glad you grew up a little. This is perfect." He could feel her grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too, Wendy. This is in fact perfect." The two closed their eyes and took a well deserved nap.


	3. Chapter 3

When Wendy awoke from her nap she could feel the arms of her love wrapped around her. She squeezed herself closer.  
"What a wonderful nap that was my love." She sighed.  
"I guess so." A familiar voice responded. Wendy's eyes shot open and she glanced around the all too familiar room. _Daniel?_ She thought in a panic staring around at all of her things.  
"Daniel?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes, Wendy?" He replied.  
"I had a dream. D-did we?" She stuttered, trying to get her words out.  
"Wendy. I may not always be the nicest guy, but I'm not an awful one. I went to the bathroom and when I came back to apologize for my outburst you were soundly asleep. So I just rolled into bed with you." He blushed and scratched his head in embarassment, admitting he was wrong to act way he had. Wendy smiled at him. She felt reassured knowing they had not done anything, but now she pined for Peter on a much deeper level. What if what she had dreampt was not at all real? Peter was probably still a thirteen year old boy running amuck around Neverland with the lost boys.  
"Wendy, your family will be home soon. I should probably leave for home now." Daniel stated.  
"Ah, yes. Probably best." She smiled. Wendy helped Daniel pull his long jacket on. He kissed Wendy on the forehead and tipped his hat as he walked out the door. She let out a long sigh as she walked back to her room. Maybe being married to Daniel wouldn't be so bad.  
At the same time all of this was happening in England, far away, but not as far as Wendy thought, Peter sat in a tree tooting on his flute. Under the tree sat a group of giggling girls who came to Central Park almost every day after school to hear the "cute, young, stret boy" play his flute. They had never gotten the courage to speak to him before, but today was Angela's birthday and she was feeling extra confident.  
"Boy! Hello up there!" She yelled to him. He jumped down in front of them, startling them. He looked up at them with his mischiefous grin.  
"Hi." He said causing the girls to blush.  
"Hello." Angela responded. "It's my birthday and for my birthday, I would like to know your name." She stated. Peter played a quick melody on his flute before answering.  
"Peter. And you?" He asked reaching for her hand.  
"Angela." She smiled as he spun her around. _Angela,_ he thought. That was part of Wendy's name. A rush of sadness came over him.  
"Well, Angela. It was wonderful to meet you. I hope you continue to have a great birthday today, but I must go." He kissed her hand and walked away leaving the girls to swoon. Peter walked down the street to an old looking building. Children could be heard laughing and screaming inside the decrepid walls. Peter smiled, excited to visit his friends. He was feeling sad having thought of Wendy. He walked up the stoop and knocked the door knocker. A woman in a ratty night gown answered the door. Her soft, tired eyes met his and she smiled a kind smile. Her skin was wrinkled and frail looking for a young woman.  
"Hello, Peter." She greeted him. "Have you come to tell the children more stories." She asked?  
"Sure have, Lily! I remembered a real good one!" Peter gleamed making Lily laugh.  
"Come on in." Lily smiled opening the door farther, allowing Peter entrance. A young blonde girl about Peter's age was sitting in a chair feeding a toddler some snacks. Her eyes lit up when she saw the boy come into the room.  
"Hi, Peter!" She smiled.  
"Hello, Emma!" He smiled back. "How's Flower doing?" He asked allowing the to grasp his fingers. She made a cooing noise at him.  
"She's doing better. She responds more and is eating better." Emma explained.  
"Good!" He patted Flower on the head, causing her to smile. "Guys, I've remembered another story of my travels in Neverland! Would you like to hear it?!" He announced. All of the children cheered and sat around him on the living room floor.  
Peter started to tell his story;

"Once upon a time, in Neverland, the mean old Captain Hook had kidnapped the Native Princess, Tiger Lily!" The children gasped. "I had to get her back for the Chief, because we were allies and he had captured the lost boys thinking that we had taken the Princess! I headed to Skull Rock and I saw them, the Captain and his first mate, Smee. There she was! Tiger Lily! I followed them to the caves where Hook intended to drown her. I flew to a cliff where I could hide and waited for Hook to leave. Then I used my incredible voice to impersonate the Captain. _Smee!_ I yelled in the Captain's voice. _Yes Cap'n!?_ He jumped. _How dare you watch the poor woman drown!_ I shouted. _But you..._ Smee trembled. _But nothing!_ I responded. I was sort of showing off for..." He paused realizing it was Wendy who had been at this event. "For my friend, Wendy. _Smee!_ I continued. _Let our friend go. I've had a change of heart._ I said solemly, to which I heard, _Oh have I?!_ It was Hook! _Where are ye, Pan? I know it's you! Show yourself!_ He shouted. I flew from my hiding spot and laughed, _Here I am!_ Hook took shots at me but I dodged them all. I flew closer and pulled out my dagger cutting his belt which caused his pants to fall. He tripped and fell into the water and as he tried to swim back to safety I scooped up the Princess just before Tick Tock Croc appeared. He chased after Hook but unfortunately Smee got him out before Ol' Ticker could snatch him. But the Chief sure was pleased with me for saving his daughter and apologized to the lost boys for capturing them. He even threw us a celebration!" The children cheered as Peter took a bow.  
"You've had such a great life, Peter! Why did you come to New York?" One of the children asked.  
"Sometimes things have to end." Peter replied smiling, yet his eyes showed saddness. He waved goodbye to the children and sulked back to his tree to dream of the times he spent in Neverland with Wendy and the lost boys. It was a short time, but the best time.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed since Peter had thought about Wendy again and he couldn't stop. He was sad he couldn't fly anymore, because he would zoom to London and try to find his Wendy. As he was perched up in his tree he heard a faint, familiar bell sound. The sound grew stronger and he gasped, just as he realized what what the familiar sound was, a glistening ball popped up in front of him.  
"Tink!?" He cried with joy. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her toe angrily. He flashed her his pan smirk causing them both to laugh. Tinkerbell turned blue and started to cry. "Oh come on, Tink. Cheer up! You found me!" He reminded her. She wiped away tears and nidded with a smile. She explained that Captain Hook was worse than ever before, trying as he might to take over the island. The lost boys had been holding on in battle as best as they could but they were starting to become exhausted. It had been a long six years and Peter knew it was time he return. But only on one condition. "I'm going to get Wendy first, Tink." He proclaimed. "My heart is not whole without her." Tinkerbell nodded in understanding. She spun in circles creating a whirlwind of pixie dust. She grabbed a hand full of dust and lifted it in front her face. _Think of a happy thought,_ she signaled.  
"All I can think of is seeing Wendy. Nothing would make me happier." Tink glared at him. "Oh, Tink. You're already here!" He reminded. She smiled and blew the dust toward him. He closed his eyes and thought of Wendy. Her smile, her eyes, her wavy brown hair. Suddenly his head hit something hard. He opened his eyes and realized he had floated off the branch he had been sitting on and bumped his head off of the branch above him. Tink sighed a sigh of relief, Peter had aged and she had feared that her pixie dust would not work. He flipped through the air and yelled "Wa-hoooo!" It had been three years since he had flown as his ability wore off at sixteen.  
"I've got to show...Emma." He frowned, realizing he would have to leave his friend behind. He thought of Flower and how he would miss her. Just then he perked up having thought of a genius plan. Bring them with him! They could be the first lost girls! "One last stop before London, Tink." Peter beckoned her toward the orphanage. He flew up to Emma's windowand peered in. A dim light shown through the sheet of her bed that she seemed to sitting under, probably reading a book with a flash light. Peter tapped the glass pane lightly, startling her. She threw the sheet off and looked around the room, eventually catching eyes with him. She smiled and shot over to the window. Slowly opening it to avoid waking any of the children or Lily she whispered.  
"Peter, you can fly again!" She gleamed. The two had met one night when Emma had decided she no longer wanted to be an orphan and was walking the streets. He had just arrived in New York not long before and flew through the skies late at night when he would not be seen. Emma caught sight of him flying low near Central Park and followed him to the tree. She was ten at the time, Peter thirteen, and she was in awe of his abilities. They talked for a while, she promised to keep his secret, and he had convinced her to return to the orphanage where he visited her almost daily and told her stories of Neverland. When he lost his ability to fly she was there to comfort him. It was no surprise when he found Flower's parents dead in the park years later he immediately brought her to Emma and Lily. He knew he could trust them.  
"Emma, come with me, bring Flower. I'm going back and I'm bringing Wendy with me. We can be a family." He exclaimed. She frowned and stepped back.  
"Peter... I. I want to but. I can't leave Flower." She replied. "She's still a baby and still has so far to go before she's functioning on her age level." This made Peter sad.  
"Two years." He said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Two years. She'll be five turning six and you'll be eighteen. It will be perfect. I'll visit. I'll give you more time if you need it. Then you can be the first lost girls." Emma approached the window again.  
"You promise?" She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
"Promise." He smiled. "What are you reading?" He asked her.  
"Snow White, she seems really lovely, you know?" Emma smiled. "So what about Wendy, huh?" She asked.  
"What about her?" Peter asked, confused.  
"Won't she be the first lost girl?" Emma joked. Peter grinned.  
"Oh no, Emma. She won't be lost." He said flying back from the window. "She'll be home." He winked at her before he soared off into the night aimed to the East, headed for London.


End file.
